


Really Cool Stuff

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-25
Updated: 2003-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In movies, they have more really cool stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Cool Stuff

In movies, they have more really cool stuff.  
They have, like, CG animation  
And that shit. In a movie,  
They'd take that moth --  
The one tick-ticking at the window --  
And make you fly with it;  
You'd see its feelers and its dust.

Maybe you could shoot your moth movie from the bed,  
And score it with Dom's breathing.  
There's this little scratchy noise  
When he breathes out,  
Like the moth is in his throat.  
He's sleep-deep, mouth slack.  
His loose hand curls to grasp air.

Life has really cool stuff too.  
The coolest thing is that it's real.


End file.
